En tu cuarto
by barbara.gizela
Summary: como en la soledad de su habitación, Integra recuerda a su leal sirviente intentando negar un sentimiento prohibido. Regalo para Abriliius integrante de la Mansión Hellsing.
Capitulo 1 en tu cuarto.

Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Kouta Hirano, este fic participa en el reto "la hora del te" de la Mansión Hellsing, es un regalo para abriilius quien pidió de reto: un fic AxI que este inspirado en la canción it's no good, surrender, o in your room de depeche mode (cualquiera de las tres) no precisamente un song fic pero si uno que esté basado o tenga la idea de la canción (amo depeche mode) puede ser lemon, lime o una simple tensión sexual no resuelta (si ven la letra se darán cuenta de que las canciones se prestan a ese tipo de situaciones :3 espero lo disfrutes.

-000-

Integra estaba en su habitación, un aire gélido se colaba por el balcón de su habitación, haciendo mas solitaria la fría noche, habían pasado varios meses desde que la mansión había sido reconstruida, después del ataque de Zorin y los soldados del mayor, la reina no escatimo en gastos en el arreglo de la misma, claro que antes de eso la joven Sir tuvo un juicio en donde los pocos miembros de la mesa redonda decidieron que los ataques de Alemania, no eran su responsabilidad, la reina y su corte junto con el parlamento le devolvió sus condecoraciones y su preciada cruz de plata, pero no le regreso algo mas preciado para ella…

-Alucard-dijo en murmuro mientras se asomaba por el balcón ya vestida en una sencilla bata de seda blanca para dormir, el aire helado provoco que sus cabellos rubios se mecieran y en un acto reflejo se abrazo a si misma, desde hace meses le costaba hacerse a la idea de que tantas vidas se había perdido en esa batalla, Walter había muerto, los gansos salvajes habían entregado su vida por defenderla, y Alucard había caído victima de ese engaño, solo le quedaba Seras que siempre fiel le decía que su maestro volvería, y aun que Integra quería creer en las palabras de la draculina, cada pasar de los días eso se volvía mas incierto, y ahí, en la soledad de su cuarto, dejaba el balcón de su habitación abierto, con la vaga esperanza que el nosferatu irrumpiera en su cuarto como con descaro lo había hecho en el pasado.

Pero esa noche donde una luna llena se dejaba ver en su esplendor, la rubia se dio cuenta que Alucard jamás regresaría, ya no la haría rabiar con su proposiciones indecentes, ni le haría perder la cabeza cuando dejaba sus bolsas de sangre regadas por la mansión, así como tampoco la volvería loca cuando lo descubría espiándola en su habitación, eso debería ser un consuelo, pero no. Por que a pesar del que el vampiro la ponía furiosa, también era su consejero en batalla, su confidente, su guardian, incluso le tenia un cariño que no podía explicar… ella quería compararlo con algo fraternal, pero ahora que lo tenia perdido, que el había desaparecido, se dio cuenta de que tal vez en un momento de debilidad de su parte y que dios la perdonara, hubiera aceptado lo que el tanto le insistía.

-Integra ya estas delirando, otra vez ese pensamiento-dijo entrando en su cuarto y quitándose sus gafas para dejarlos en una cómoda cercana, voltio a ver las puertas abierta del balcón, y decidida a matar esa esperanza que albergaba su corazón cerro ambas puertas y descorrió las cortinas-es lo mejor, el no volverá, y después de eso se recostó en su enorme cama y se durmió.

-000-

Integra tenia una pesadilla su respiración se agito y su pecho bajaba y subía, de su boca solo salían gemidos de congoja, en su sueño ella era atacada por un ejercito de gholums y no había nadie que la socorriera, se levanto gritando el nombre de su sirviente, y grande fue su sorpresa que lo encontró frente a ella velando su sueño, con una sonrisa tan propia de el la cual mostraba siempre su colmillos vampirescos.

-estoy aquí ama, jamás me he marchado de su lado-dijo quitándole el cabello de la frente el cual por su agitación cubría parte de sus ojos, ella estaba poco mas que anonadada, el había vuelto, no sabia como diablos, pero ahí estaba frente a ella, tal cual lo recordaba, un fuerte impulso de abrazarlo se apodero de ella, pero si lo hacia jamás se lo perdonaría, ella era Integra Hellsing, la dama de hierro, la cual con un mirada de sus ojos azules hacia callar a quien le hiciera frente, y que con un movimiento de su manos y una orden a sus siervos podía hacer que un ejercito completo desapareciera, no era una mujer asustadiza, que necesitaba el consuelo por una pesadilla vivida. Así que clavando su mirada dura ,iba empezar a reclamarle su ausencia, la osadía de haber invadido su cuarto, primero muerta antes de aceptar que deseaba verlo, pero el se adelanto tal vez leyendo su mente, la rodeo con sus largos brazos y empujándola de nuevo a su cama se puso arriba de ella.

-que demonios haces Alucard-dijo ella mirándolo enojada, su cara estaba cubierta de un dulce toque carmín que al vampiro le pareció encantador, y demasiado tentador, podía sentir la sangre desbocada correr por el cuerpo de la sir, y aunque ella lo negara, el aroma de su excitación llegaba a su agudo olfato.

-mi ama, Integra, no se cuanto tiempo pueda estar de nuevo en mi cuerpo, cuanto tiempo el alma de ese maldito gato me deje verla, y poder hacer esto- y callando sus protestas el vampiro le dio un beso, metiendo su larga y experimentada lengua en la boca de Integra que empezó a patalear como una posesa, pero después de que este hurgo dentro de esta con una salvaje maestría, Integra mando todo al carajo, sus creencias, el hecho que tal vez esa simple acción podría acabar con todos sus ideales, promesas hechas tanto a su patria, la reina y su dios. Así que cuando el libero sus manos, en vez de empujarlo para que se quitara de encima, jalo los cabellos azabaches del vampiro y profundizo el beso lo cual hizo sonreír al conde en su boca.

Y después de saciarse de los labios de la sir, Alucard fue bajando a su cuello-cuidado en morder vampiro-dijo Integra enojada y algo agitada lo que provoco que este sonriera y quitando los guantes que siempre portaba, con una de sus afiladas uñas fue abriendo una pequeña herida en su cuello donde mano una cantidad de sangre que el lambió con benevolencia. Integra primero asustada y luego excitada lo dejo hacer. Una mano invasora se fue abriendo paso por su bata estrujando su pecho derecho lo cual la hizo soltar un respingo. Alucard tiro una carcajada, y dejando el cuello de  
Integra continuo con el pecho izquierdo mientras su mano aun masajeaba su seno.

-Alucard-dijo ella tomando su rostro, y mirando sus ojos bermellón que se mostraban dilatados, ansiosos, y todo por su causa, Integra se sabia atractiva pero su mirada altiva, y su carácter fuerte (y un vampiro guardaespaldas), siempre habían alejado a cuanto pretendiente se cruzara en su camino, y ahora yacía debajo de ese impúdico ser que había logrado desde la adolescencia despertar un sentimiento en ella, no sabia si nombrar amor a ese sentimiento, desconocía los motivos de Alucard de tenerla así en esa cama, si acaso el vampiro la amaba, o solo era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no dejar que hubiera algún otro.

-mi condesa, mi Integra, no sabes cuanto he deseado que llegara este día-dijo buscando ese secreto escondido entre sus piernas que hizo que la sir arqueara su espalda, ahí donde ninguno la había tocado, cuya estrechez le hizo comprobar al conde que la noble seguía siendo tan virgen, como el ultimo día que el se había marchado.

-Alucard, y después que pasara cuando hagamos esto, sin que estés aquí para protegerme y si no soy ya una doncella, podré convertirme en un gholum- comento sensata, apartando la mano del vampiro, que solo la miro.-no quiero que te marches, yo te ordeno que te quedes.

-Integra-la beso de nuevo sobre su frente para quitarle el ceño fruncido que se había formado en su rostro siempre regio e imponte- no puedo decidir no marcharme pero tienes razón, no es tiempo de que dejes de ser una doncella, volveré por ti y te convertiré en mi condesa, la noche casi llega a su fin ama, y con ella desapareceré como si un sueño hubiera sido-agrego cerca de su oído, provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de ella-pero ahora es momento que me dejes darte, un incentivo, por la espera que te obligare pasar.

Después de eso Alucard bajo dando besos por su vientre, y subió la bata de la sir, la cual solo trago sus palabras, y dejo que el vampiro probara con su larga lengua lo que hasta hace un momento sus dedos con maestría había explorado, y por una vez en su vida, Integra Hellsing dejo que alguien tomara las riendas.

-000-

Era de día, y tal como el lo dijo, todo parecía haber sido un sueño, su ropa interior y su pijama estaban intactas, el balcón estaba cerrado, al mirarse en el espejo, se dio cuenta que efectivamente su cabello seguía acomodado, solo con algún rebelde mechón despeinado, pero al acercarse mas se percato de la herida que el nosferatu con sus garras había provocado, y ella solo sonrió, de ahora en adelante cuando Seras comentara que Alucard volvería, ella sabría que de alguna manera sería así, después de todo, su conde nunca le había fallado cuando ella daba una orden.

Fin.

Espero que te halla gustado, en lo personal no soy buena haciendo lemons o lime, pero a mi me gusta depeche mode, así que inspirada en la canción in your room, me invente toda esta historia de por que creo yo, que Integra espero a Alucard todo este tiempo, por que bueno sabemos que la Sir tiene su genio, pero sin el vampiro para cuidarla, cualquier sujeto pudo haberla pretendido, pero con tremendo incentivo yo creo que la sir si esperaría a su vampiro; espero te la hallas pasado genial y un saludito desde monterrey, México :3.


End file.
